


Undercover

by qwertysweetea



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Homophobic Language, Kissing, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Undercover, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertysweetea/pseuds/qwertysweetea
Summary: Two men hovering in a dark corner muttering to each other is suspicious in any place. For undercover officers any amount of suspicion was less than desirable. They just needed to find a way to blend into the background.[Basically, I want Tyler and Hunt to kiss and this is the only way I can see it happening. Enjoy.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfiction that took me months to get up.
> 
> Warning: Homophobic language

Two men hovering in a dark corner muttering to each other is suspicious in any place, and since these two particular men were undercover officers any amount of suspicion could take the evening from productive to deadly. Get made on the back of a trigger-happy cop killer and the consequences could be less that desirable, or as the Guv had delicately put it in midst of a hot and heavy argument over a strategic get away in aforementioned darkened corner moments before: "a royal bloody pain in [his] arse".

From what they knew of the nightclub there were only two exits they could get through and both were blocked off to them until the man had passed. That would be fine… if they had somewhere to hide, if he didn't know who Hunt was, if he didn't have the nerve or ability to kill both of them on sight.

In expected fashion, Tyler had spent what Hunt had considered an annoyingly long amount of time trying to evaluate their potential escape routines from where they stood only to come to the same conclusion as the other. They were blocked off. In reality only around twenty seconds had past and most of it was filled with them arguing over something or other in a volume which would have made any onlookers doubt the other could hear to argue back.

Hunt's "shut up" was just punching enough for them to fear it would be heard by the footsteps getting closer. Tyler dared a look round the corner. Hunt began loading his gun. Being unnoticed was disappearing step-by-step; those deliberately taken steps were getting closer, and with each step came that familiar press of fear on his chest.

He ran his hand through his hair roughly, thoughts leaving him as quickly as they arrived like panic was driving them away scared. "Guv, we can't win." He insisted in much the same tone as he had received moments before.

"What choice do we have?" Hunt hissed back.

"We could hide. Blend into the background."

"How the bloody Hell do…"

There was that moment, tense and fairly awkward, where the contact between the two could only be described through a montage of disembodied screams and shattering glass.

"I'd rather get shot." He said bluntly, and everything about it screamed sincerity.

Gene Hunt may have been ready to get shot to preserve whatever ounce of masculinity he thought he would be losing, but Tyler most definitely wasn't and Gene knew it.

"Don't even think about it sunshine." Hunt warned, shooting a look that would have left Tyler on a slab in their mortuary if the expression 'looks could kill' carried any merit.

The sympathetic look Tyler attempted to give was completely lost on the other. "Sorry Guv".

He grabbed him tightly: one hand on his shoulder to throw him back against the wall and the other on his hand, knocking the gun to the floor where he could kick it into the shadows. He knew the Guv would fight against it but once the commotion had been caused there was no choice but to play along with it. It was the only certainly he could rely on – the Guv fighting against him.

And he certainly was. His lips had parted ready to shout when Sam smacked his own into them.

He could feel Hunt's fist tightening on his jacket. Angry… no, not the word. Furious. Gene was furious but it worked. The fight between their legs as the Guv attempted to knock him off his feet gave him too perfect an opportunity to push them closer together.

What he didn't expect, in the very sudden turn of events, was Gene to move in any way uncharacteristically.

Sam was spun around, front slamming hard into the stone wall and his legs kicked apart. Fingers gripped onto the short strands of hair, tight enough to yank his head back without ripping them loose. Exactly how he expected being arrested by Gene Hunt would feel. Maybe this is what this was. Maybe, just maybe Gene's ego was fragile enough to risk them both being shot for a kiss. That would have been characteristic.

What wasn't was the fierce kiss that landed on his lips seconds later, all tongue and teeth, depth, warmth, and something that made him wonder if Gene was really as big a homophobe as he was portraying, or if he was using all this energy, to sum up some very interesting images of Mrs. Hunt to get him through it. Maybe it was slight wishful thinking but he could have sworn he heard the other hum into it slightly. 

One hand slipped off the wall to grip is jaw, holding his head in place as the other tightened on his waist, pulling Sam's that little bit closer, and God he wanted to moan into it himself. If the danger of the situation hadn't still been pressing down on them heavily then he would of. Straight or not, Sam had always appreciated a good kiss and Gene kissed like he did everything else: stern, drunken and a little bit violently. Those were always the best types.

Gene's fingers tightened on his jaw and his fingers tensed against the wall, trying in some small way to keep himself alert.

When Gene pulled away the silence was kept from being deafening by the gentle footsteps which had been tormenting them moments before, now on the other side of them with a series of disgusted tutting sounds accompanying them.

"If you want to act like a raging queer, then at least do me the courtesy of not making me the woman." He hissed, lips still resting close enough to feel the words when they were spoken almost too quiet to hear.

Before he could reply he was thrown to the ground, and Gene was wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

There was a threat in his eyes and his cheeks were roaring with anger and embarrassment, and probably a certain amount of disgust, but it wasn't the moment for him to open that can of worms. Not with the man still within hearing distance and still no immediate means of escape. He swallowed it back quickly with a pant of breath and gave Tyler a swift kick to the thigh to encourage him up, eyes motioning heavily to the corner which his gun had been pushed into.

The door was shut somewhere behind them with a flurry of voices and booming music and Sam leaned his head back against the wall.

"Through the dance floor, front exit." He muttered.

"Not a chance in Hell. Southern exit through the kitchens."

"We make it past the office door and we can disappear into the crowd and exit onto the streets with everyone else."

"I'm not getting caught hanging around a Princess party like this at one in the morning with you!"

"It's better than having around heads blown off by a trigger-happy nutter. We're going through the dance floor." Sam started, taking a step forward before a firm hand on his wrist yanked him back.

"You might do this shit on a regular basis but don't forget who's in charge here, Detective Inspector." Hunt practically growled, raising his arm fully to point in the opposite direction. "Kitchens, now."

.

"So are you going to say it then?"

The Guv looked about ready to explode. He was wearing the face that always flashed across him moments before slamming someone's head into something hard, but still, Sam couldn't help the words coming out as smugly as they did.

"Actually, I am." He started, turning to face him as best he could in the limited space of the car, pointing his finger straight in his face. "You ever, ever tell anyone about what went down in there and Hyde will not be far enough to protect you from the sheer amount of unadulterated pain I will put your fairy arse through. Are we understood?"

"I was thinking something more along the lines of 'You were right Detective Inspector, we should have taken the front exit rather than getting chased through the kitchens by a gang-lord'. But threat accepted."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
